


The Box

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluffy, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M, The Sheriff love his granddaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>un beta read.</p><p>Fluffy moment because it is Christmas and I love sugar.<br/>Hope you'll like it.</p><p>Beware, Sterek is in the background. The fic focused on the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

John Stilinski had retired for two years now. His days though were quite busy. He woke up at six, drank his coffee while reading the newspaper, made some housework and tidied his papers. He would then eat with his son, near the junior high school, or with his son in law, at his shop, or with Melissa, or alone. And in the afternoon, he would continue the endless work of rearranging the house. So far, Stiles' old room had been repainted, rearranged and welcomed now all of his son old comics' collection and a bunk bed. For his grand daughter.

He had a granddaughter.

She was called Claudia.

He may have cry when Stiles and Derek came back from New York with the little bubble of joy and told him.

“She was called Claudia by her mother,” had explained Stiles. “It was destiny.”

John learned to take care of fuzzy hair and black skin, took some sewing lessons to use his late wife's machine and created multiple costumes, from dinosaurs to Batgirl, and even cooked.

And now was a very special day.

He had taken Claudia from the kindergarten at eleven and they had eaten burgers at the mall in the next town.

“What are we doing here, Pop?”

“Can't a man take his granddaughter for shopping?”

Claudia rolled her eyes, an habit she had taken quickly from her daddy.

“You hate shopping. You tell Dad every times he tells you you need a new shirt.”

“There's nothing wrong to buy your clothes on the internet, buddy.”

“So, what are we doing here?”

Like fathers, like daughter.

John silently sipped his diet coke, wondering how to present this particular day to Claudia.. The girl was fighting to get some ketchup on her fries though the little pot of sauce was already empty. If Stiles saw that, he would blame him for eternity. His very precious little girl should not eat anything too salty, too sugary, and too good. Yeah, he was the Pop, he could do what he wanted with Claudia.

“So, you know your fathers are away until Christmas, right?”

Claudia nodded: “they're going to get me a little brother.”

“Right they do.”

“I helped you to paint his baby bed.”

In fact she stayed near him in the garage for three hours straight, looking at his work with serious eyes. John had never felt so exposed.

“Right you did. So... When you Dad was a boy, and his mother was still here, I would take him with me for two days and we would have some man-to-man moments. Every year. Every week before Christmas. And now, it's time for you to get that tradition with me.”

He grabbed his jacket and took out a piece of paper. When Stiles was young, Claudia and him would craft a card with a list of things to do, decorated with little doodles. This year, John had bought little stickers and had made the card all by himself. He may have weeped a little.

“So first, this afternoon: hairdresser and manicure. Your uncle Boyd's sister is working in a salon here and we have an appointment with her. How do you feel about pearls?”

Claudia's mouth became a O so big he had a clearly vision of a young Stiles learning they were going to visit Universal Studio.

“Pearls! I want blue and orange pearls in my hair!”

Blue and orange. Go figure.

“And then, we will go with Erica to the mall and get you a dress for Christmas Day and pajamas for Christmas Eve. How about that?”

Claudia jumped on her seat.

Score.

 

***

 

“Hey, Daddy-O? How's everything going?”

Claudia was taking her bath, all by herself, and John was waiting for the pizza delivery. His son didn't need to know that.

“I sent you a photo of Claudia. Did you get it?”

Claudia and her new braids and pearls.

“She's the most beautiful girl in the world. Derek actually shared the photo with half the staff. I think three women and one man are now in love with him.”

There was a 'Stiles!' in the background.

“And how is my grandson?”

“You will never believe me.”

John sighed: “What?”

“The nurse that took him after he was left in the hospital, who had to fill the paper? She called him Scott. I don't lie.”

“And is Scott, our Scott, aware of that?”

“Imagine his surprise when we tell him his Godson has the same name as him! In front of the Christmas tree! It will be memorable. We need to film it.”

“Son, you're a menace.”

“Love you Dad.”

 

***

 

“What's this, Pop?”

Claudia was taking her breakfast in front of cartoons, but the box John put on the table got her attention.

“This, little one, is the third surprise of our days. But first, we're going to wait for Chris and Scott. They'll get the Christmas tree. And since we have to let them the freeland of my living-room, we're going to make cookies.”

“You... You know you are not a great cook, right?”

This kid.

“I know. We're going to cook with Alison.”

“Yes!”

They managed through one flour war, one pine tree accident involving a bad coordination and a misplaced foot, one bunch of cookies slightly burn, and three attempts to make a grumpy wolf out of icing.

All in all, it was a good day, especially when Melissa came at noon with enough pasta to feed the whole town, her big grandson in tow. The over serious Colin was eleven and eyed his goofy dad with some kind of scientific curiosity. Still, he ate as much pasta as his father and began a surreal discussion about bows with his grandfather. He was learning with Alison. He was very good at it.

At four, the Stilinskis were alone again.

And there was the box on the table.

“Here, Claudia,”, said John opening it, “is your father and grandfather most cherished treasure.”

For every person except the Stilinskis, it would be only a Christmas box, filled with odd decorations and misplaced figures and old cards. But that was it; Claudia's family was atheist to a point where she had her first Christmas' feast at seventeen. From then she collected ornaments.

But she wasn't the kind to have the most illuminated house in the street. They never put a reindeer on the roof or an electric snowman on the lawn. No. Each year, Claudia would choose an ornament for her, one for John, and then one for Stiles, and a fourth one for the family.

There was a ribbon used in a bunch of baskets during their wedding, transformed in a bow. There was a baby socks one of her aunt gave her along with clothes for Stiles' birth. A false sheriff's star the year he got the position. Stiles' school drawings transformed in small circles of colors.

John explained each one of them to Claudia, explaining them with a photo book opened on his laps. Claudia's fingers lingered on his Claudia's face, in a particular photo where she had braids in her light brown hair and a shy Stiles hidden behind her dress.

“After Claudia's death, we stopped for a while. Then, one year, Stiles came back from school with a prize he received for an essay he wrote on French Revolution. It was two days before Christmas, and he took his time to cut the prize, adding some glitter and asked me to put it in the tree. So we did it again. One from me, one from him, and one for family, often something that would remind us of his mother.”

Claudia nodded. She then took a plastic ball filled with movie tickets.

“Ah, this one is the way Stiles celebrated one year of dating infamous Derek Hale. These are all the tickets of movies he's seen with your daddy. Each. One. Of. Them. And here, look at that... This is the speech Scott gave at their wedding. Colin made it and everyone there signed: you see, the turquoise paws is from your aunt Cora, and the rose heart is from Lydia Martin.”

“And where am I?”

“Here...”

John took seven little ornaments.

“The first one is the symbol of family. It's a copy of your adoption certificate. Then some objects me and Stiles chose to define you.”

“Is that a piece of my turtle?”

Claudia grabbed the little stuff toy which had now a ribbon sewed to its head so they could hang it on the tree.

“Yes it is. You remember the fabric tore apart one day and your fathers decided it wouldn't be good for you to keep it. But Stiles kept it and made it for this year ornament.”

“You are a strange family...”

“Yes buddy. Your Pop was a sheriff, your dad makes his schoolers make a play based of the Xmen, your daddy build ducks in metal for the ladies in the neighborhood, and we make our own Christmas' decoration. Oh, and you are part of this strange family.”

“The ducks were funny.”

 

***

 

They get to bed late this night. It was now the 24th of December and Stiles, Derek and little Scott were going back in the afternoon, to have a tiny Christmas' Eve with them.

When John went down to the kitchen, Claudia was already at the table, her crayons all around her.

“What are you doing, little one?”

“'S a surprise. Don't look!”

 

***

 

Claudia was drinking a hot cocoa, already in her new fluffy pjs -with rose glittery socks, thanks to Erica- when her little brother came home.

He was a tiny little thing, even smaller than Claudia when she came here. He had a bunch of black hair on his head and bright blue eyes. He smiled. A lot. Like everything and everyone was a fantastic surprise in his life. It might be.

“Let me take care of my grandson! You can have the kitchen and the dishies!”

John sat on his chair, cuddling with Scott John Stilinski Hale. He watched Derek going to the kitchen, visibly tired, but up to prepare some comfy food for their late diner. Claudia had grabbed Stiles to the tree where the presents were already in display.

“Yeah, yeah sweety. One present tonight, the others tomorrow!”

“I want to show yo something before! Stay here!”

And she ran up to her bedroom.

“Where is Claudia?” asked Derek when he came back with a trail of sandwiches and hot soup.

“She has a surprise. Dad? Has you shown her the Box?”

“Of course I have.”

 

***

 

Claudia first gift to the Stilinskis' Christmas tree was an old photo of Claudia glued on a card where the girl drew her family: John, Derek, Stiles and a little bumb that must have been Scott.

She gave it to the three men explaining: “For my first gift I want Grandma Claudia to be there with us because you loved her very much and I'd like her to meet me and my brother.”

John weeped. Derek smiled. Stiles cried and grabbed his daughter, not wanting to give her back her freedom for the entire time of the evening. And she slept with her dads too. And her brother who might be the worlds' easiest baby ever. He began crying for food at four in the morning. A miracle.

John realized the morning of Christmas that, after Claudias' death, Stiles erratic teenage and short stay in a psychiatric yard, the crazy relationships he had with Derek at the beginning, Derek's own PTSD, the fight to adopt a black child, and all the other fall and raise moments of their life, the Stilinski(-Hale) family was truly, completely, a miracle.

 

 

 


End file.
